roblox_yarfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth world
The Earth World is the first world and the world you are placed in by default. This world poses difficult challenges and require a properly built boat with immunities, various tools, and a good deal of luck. Terrain The Terrain in the Earth world have have great variety and require good blocks to get past * Rocky Field. Usually the first zone you enter, this place has rocks to try and disrupt you from making to the end. This zone is particularly slow for some reason. * Desert. This zone is loaded with step like rocks and what looks like triceratops skulls. The Triceratops skulls deal a rather high amount of damage but can be destroyed quickly with uranium or spikes. This zone can be annoying to early game players * Candy Land. Candy land is usually the 3rd or 4th zone you will enter, It is decorated with lots of candy and ginger bread man houses, The water is covered with Lollipops and Ice Cream Sandwiches and is possibly the easiest zone to get through * Mysterious Bog. The mysterious bog is foggy, The ground is dropped with lily pads and there are trees that fall over after being hit, This zone is pretty easy except boats get trapped on lily pads, sometimes they get stuck on trees until you jump out, and the zone lags quite bad *Acid Tunnel. The Acid Tunnel is well... A tunnel, There are acid blocks on the side of the walls that will destroy any block almost INSTANTLY, If you aren't lucky and go through the middle, you're gonna need some Burn Proof Plastic to get past. This place causes Acid Status Effects *Futuristic City. The City has lots of electricity zapper thingies, If your boat touches one of the electric rods, it takes extremely high damage, not as much as Acid though. You will almost always need Rubber or your boat will get ripped to shreds. This place causes Electricity Status Effects *Minefield. This place is littered with mines and explosives. If your boat touches one, it will be obliterated to bits instantly if it doesn't have Foam. Make sure you bring some foam or you are sure to have a bad time here. This place causes Explosive Status Effects *The Plague. The Plague is a new zone added to the earth planet near the end, being insanely dangerous and deadly. You will need The Cure as anti plagues are rare and don't work too well, If you get hit, the plague will spread to all the blocks and destroy them in approximately a minute. This place causes Plague Status Effects *Waterfall. The waterfall is a dangerous zone for weak boats. Some small rocks are there before the water fall, Falling down the waterfall without sponge will cause your boat to take critical damage, usually resulting in loss of Seats or Cargo *Lightning Storm. The lightning storm is the final zone before land, Some random lightning bolts strike the area, If you get struck, well, your whole boat gets deleted. However, if you use Rubber, then you have a chance of survival. *Blue Caverns. This place has blue crystals that deal high impact damage to boats, being quite rather annoying and deadly. What makes this zone especially annoying is the darkness that not only obscures your vision within the area, but also in the transition area. *Magic Forest. This forest has purple crystals that have high health and snag on your harmed boat, dealing quite a significant amount of damage. The particles in the air can cause quite a bit of lag. End Once your boat makes land, you will earn about 1,100 gems and 116 exp after entering the portal. Gallery